Mrevasi's Herald
by Sky Hunter
Summary: On Search for the person who will become her Herald, the Companion Mrevasi find herself drawn by the Call into the lands of the Empire. What she'll find though, may be far more than she expected.


Disclaimer: the world of Velgarth and anything in it, is copyright to Mercedes Lackey.

* * *

Mrevasi was miserable. 

With mud and swamp-water up to her ears after she had gotten a unexpected duck in a pool of stagnant water just minutes ago, and with freezing rain coming in torrents from the dark sky above, the Companion was seriously starting to question her recent decisions. What in however many hells there was had possessed her to make her saunter into the remains of the Empire. And then away from a warm and cozy stable in that village to do her best to drown herself by go running around a swamp in weather like this?

:_Oh, you have got yourself to blame for this, since you was the one insisting that your Call drew you here. Though it makes me wonder what your future Chosen is doing all the way out here, if you're right about this_:

Snorting in the response to the wryness in the voice speaking to her, Mrevasi shook her head to get rid of some slimy plant that had gotten stuck in her mane as she turned her head to look at the source of the voice. And she was met by an angry glare from the Companion stallion carefully making his way towards her across a huge tree that had fallen across a stretch of water that they hadn't been able to find another path around.

With a flick of her tail, she looked back in the direction the Call was drawing her, the marsh continuing as far as she was able to see. Mrevasi hadn't known what to expect when she had first felt it, but she certainly hadn't been prepared for such a long journey, though she was quite glad that Khatris and his Herald had been sent with her. If only she knew why her Chosen had gone to a place like this, the people back in the village had certainly not been able to tell Segetta anything useful...

:_I would hope that we find out soon_: she replied:_you didn't have to go with me all the way out here though._:

Making his way down from the tree-trunk as carefully as he could, Khatris came to a halt, uttering a mindspoken chuckle as he and Segetta looked back at Mrevasi. And he shook his head:_and who were around to drag you out of the water? Segetta would have given me an earful, and that's nothing against what I would have gotten from grove born Baran. Walking around in a swamp during weather that seems to be doing its best to turn into a storm would be safer_: was the stallion's reply.

:_Better get going, I don't think that it is far,_: Mrevasi replied, shuddering as she tested the soft ground with a hoof. And she had to make a great effort not to shy away as some huge reptilian creature suddenly broke cover, crashing away from them through the bushes that seemed to grow everywhere-- to dive into a body of water out of sight. Head thrown back and nostrils flaring wide, she remained in place for several long moments as she calmed herself, sensing Khatris and Segetta right behind her.

"It seems to be gone, and I can't sense any others around. We better continue," Segetta finally said, sounding rather shaken despite of her efforts not to. Then Khatris moved forwards to take the lead, the larger stallion slowly walking towards what looked like it would be firmer ground about ten meters ahead.

Several minutes passed as they navigated the dangerous terrain, during which Mrevasi grew even more miserable and colder. Though they didn't say anything directly, she knew very well that neither Khatris nor his Herald was particulary happy about the entire situation-- while they kept it private, she knew that they were talking. Whether she liked it or not, the young Companion suspected that they intended to stop at that patch of hopefully drier land.

She couldn't really blame them. Her two friends had gone with her further than anyone could have expected, even into such a vile place as this one-- not yet questioning her word that the Call did truly lead her into the marsh. By now it was getting dark, adding to the already horrendous conditions, and their patience had to be wearing quite thin by now.

And the Companion's thoughts were abruptly cut short as her muzzle suddenly pressed against something hard where there should have been only air. In fact, she couldn't see anything in front of her at all.

With a startled sound, she reared back, only to cry out in fear and startlement as she felt the ground collapse under her hoofs. For a terrifying moment, she realised that she had overbalanced and was falling backwards, then her head was under the water-- fright making her inhale a lungful of the fetid liquid. Feeling herself start to suffocate as she sunk deeper, she trashed wildly-- rational thought fleeing her mind as panic claimed her.


End file.
